Trouble
by moln
Summary: Santana didn't know what she was doing here. This was stupid and Santana was definitely not stupid, therefore she shouldn't be here. Santana probably wasn't gay anyway so there is no reason for her to search the internet for websites for gay teens and there is no reason for her to click on the link that said gayteenforum.
1. Chapter 1

Santana didn't know what she was doing here. This was stupid and Santana was definitely not stupid, therefore she should not be here. Santana probably wasn't gay anyway so there is no reason for her to search the internet for websites for gay teens and there is no reason for her to click on the link that said gayteenforum and there is definitely no reason for her to post an entry entitled "How do I know if I'm a lesbian".

But that's just what she was doing.

Santana frowned as she read over her entry. It was stupid, there was no point in this because she wasn't gay. So what if she couldn't help but stare at Quinn during cheer practice, Quinn was a really good cheerleader and she was just admiring her skills. And everyone probably looks at other girls in the showers, that's normal.

Still, there is no hurt in posting an entry to an anonymous website. _What are the odds that someone knows me anyway_, she thought as she continued reading through the various entries.

* * *

><p><strong>Glee does not belong to me.<strong>

**This is the prologue to a story I came up with the other day. If you like it, please review. **

**Also, English is not my native tongue so I apologize for any grammar mistakes I have made.**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana believed in perfection. That was how she was raised and that was what was drilled into her during cheerios practice. However, Santana wasn't stupid enough to believe that people were born perfect and that is why you have to take matters into your own hands to achieve it and Santana tried to do just that. She studied hard to be the perfect student. She gave enough boys hand jobs to not be seen as frigid but didn't go further so that she wouldn't be seen as a slut. She was a cheerleader. It was all a matter of trying hard or pretending, and those things that you can't change by simply doing so, she went under the knife to fix. Thus the boob job.

That is why Santana was so disturbed by the fact that she couldn't stop looking at other girls. At first she thought she was just comparing herself to them, searching for imperfections to comment on and insult, but when she lost her virginity to Puckerman a few months ago she couldn't deny that he did not make her body heat up the same way sneaking glances at Quinn in the showers after Cheerios did. She spent the rest of those eight minutes of intercourse crying against Puckermans neck, hiding her face from him so that he wouldn't see the tears (not that he would have noticed anyway, too busy grunting his way to orgasm).

She had tried to ignore it, tried to make it go away. She started dating more, kissed more boys, gave them hand jobs and let them grope her chest. But when they started reaching for the buttons on her skinny jeans or start touching the delicate skin underneath her skirt she realized that it wasn't working. The boys fumbling fingers did nothing to her, it didn't make her wet like it was supposed to.

She started to think that maybe she just needed to get it all out of her system. After all, it was probably just a phase and it's normal to be curious, right? She probably just hadn't met the right boy yet.

That is why she went on that forum and wrote that post. It wasn't because she is gay, it was just so that she could eliminate that option and forget all about those confusing thoughts.

Four days had passed since Santana joined a forum for gay teens but she hadn't had the guts to check yet if anyone had replied. It was Friday evening now and the latina was lying on her bed with her laptop. Normally, Santana would be getting ready for a party right now but tonight she didn't really feel like going out. Last time she did, she had pushed Puck away too hard when he tried to take off her underwear, making him fall of the bed and hit his head. She was simply still embarrassed and afraid to show up at his house and be called a tease (again).

So far Santana had checked her facebook four times, her email three times and now she was browsing 9gag, trying to distract herself from what she really wanted to do, namely see if anybody responded to her entry in the teen gay forum. She was running out of ideas of how to distract herself.

_I could always see if I find anybody to talk to on omegle_…, Santana thought to herself as she typed in the websites address.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

**Stranger**: lookin for a horny milf

**You**: ugh, is that you puck?

**You **have disconnected.

_Nope, that didn't work._ Santana sighed. It was Friday and she was too hot to be sitting alone chatting with creeps. _I could check the forum quickly, just get it over with. Like ripping of a bandaid. It's no big. Nope. _

But it sure felt big. It felt terrifying as she logged in as ohio16, terrified of what responses she might have gotten. What if noone wanted to help her? What if they tried to force the gay on her? She grew more nervous as she saw that she had two replies to her entry.

**brnthisway: **are you attracted to guys? are you attracted to girls?

Santana sighed, if it was as simple as asking herself if she was attracted to girl, why would she be there on the forum and asking for help? _God, this is retarded. _

**bicorn: **Hi ohio16! we live in the same state! I'm bisexual and was very confused too, I might be able to help u or talk to u. if u want to talk any time, just PM me! J

Santana frowns as she reads the response. _What the fuck is a bicorn? _But she really needs to talk to someone and this guy seems friendly enough. She clicks the PM icon and ponders what to write - if this bicorn could help her sort out her confusion in any way she would be eternally grateful.

The latina bit her lip as she started typing.

Hi bicorn,

I would really like it if we could talk sometime, I'm just so confused… how did you know that you were attracted to guys?

Her hands shook as she pressed send.


End file.
